The Pig Prince
by Warrior Nun
Summary: You all know the story about the Frog Prince. A golden ball, a frog, a kiss that turned him into a prince...all that jazz. But how about a little change up? Like a Pig Prince for instance? And he had to deal with a rather extra prince who wouldn't take "no, thank you" for an answer? Victuuri
1. Chapter 1: The Awkward Morning

Think the Frog Prince...with Victuuri. You're welcome! :D

This story will be taken some inspiration of the original fairy tales, from the Brothers Grimm and slavic folk tale, the Frog Princess/Vasalisa the Wise respectively. This story will be edited for the sake of this site but available unedited on Archive of Our Own.

Pairing(s): Victor/Yuuri, Otabek/Yuri

Warnings: This fanfic may contain some violence, strong language, male slash, and things of that nature.

I do not own Yuri! on ICE, it was copy-righted by MAPPA

* * *

It was…an awkward morning.

That is all he is going to describe it.

Yuri let out a soft growl as he stared (glared) at the two certain people across the dining table. One is the prince who was grinning like an idiot…the other is a young man, probably a few years older or so than Yuri, fidgeting in his seat while wearing the prince's casual wear that were a few sizes too big for his frame. Which quite impressive considering his…well…last look. His black hair was slightly mussed up and he seemed to be squinting a bit whenever he glanced up, but it was probably due to the fact that he might have really bad eyesight. Expressive brown eyes though. At the head of the table was Yakov, being his impassive self yet there was a sense of grumpiness that is enough to rival Yuri's.

Silence hung over them despite the fact that they were all given their morning tea and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the tick-tock of the clock.

After a while…one of them finally spoke up.

"…So, care to share what the fuck is going on?"

Yakov shot a disapproved glare at the young man

"Yuri! That is unbecoming of the royal ward such as yourself!" he scolded.

"Oh, you're thinking it too!" Then Yuri whipped his attention over to the said prince and pointed accusingly at him. "And YOU! Stop smiling like that! It made you look like an old pervert!"

Victor let out a "hmm?" as he looked over to the younger man, still smiling and rather oblivious to Yuri's ire. Dear Lord in heaven, why did he agree to be the ward of this idiot in any case something happen to Dedushka? And HOW is he going to be the future ruler?! What crime had he done in a past life to deserve this?!

"Don't 'hmm' me, you idiot!" Yuri snapped. "Now can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?! Like how did this pig became human overnight?!"

The said "pig" flinched when the younger man turned his attention to him and made a motion of pushing something against the bridge of his nose, only to find out in his embarrassment that there was nothing on his face.

"W-Well…" he finally spoke up after a really long time. "It's…kind of a long story. I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice…" came a sarcastic grumble from the petite blond youth.

"And what a story it is!" Victor piped up, smiling that stupid heart shaped smile. "And I would like to tell it! I tell it the best!"

"No one asked you, Dumbass!"

But Victor ignored him (as usual) as he let out a contented sigh while reminiscing. "It all started about two weeks ago…"

"It WAS two weeks ago." Yuri pointed out.

"I'm telling the story, so shut up."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

**_Two Weeks Ago…_**

It was a beautiful day outside…

The birds are singing…flowers are blooming…

On days like this…he just want to go on a walk!

"A walk, seriously, Vitya?" Yakov questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

He self-consciously rubbed his balding head, no doubt feeling naked without his trademark fedora but couldn't wear it due to common manners of the castle. Victor, the ever fool of a prince that he is, just smiled his usual heart shaped smile.

"It's a nice day, no?" He asked, looking outside of a window and let out a sigh. "It just looked so lovely today and I just thought it would give me enough excuse to go outside!"

Yakov stared at him blankly before looking out the same window as Victor. The current weather of the day did nothing to the old man's demeanor, still looking at his sour reflection upon the glass. Not even the twittering of blue birds even helped, he could have sworn that they have hovered around before them a bit before flying off.

"Victor…you realized that you are the crown prince but we are literally living next to a dark forest filled with creatures that may want to kill you on a whim before eating you?"

It was not sarcasm or a joke (that is IF Yakov could make one), they are literally living next to a dark, scary forest that is inhabited by creatures that would kill ANYONE on a whim, not to mention powerful witches, giant wolves that can eat a horse, and rumors about a certain annoying sorcerer who likes to ride horseback naked while shrieking at the asscrack of dawn for some reason…

God, a shot of vodka sounded good right now.

"Oh, come on, Yakov! It's not THAT bad!" Victor reassured him, smiling.

Yakov stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?!" Yakov looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel or five by the way his face was rather comically red as veins pulsed rather rapidly against his forehead. Victor was rather oblivious to this, not even noticing a passing by servant who saw how angry Yakov looked let out a squeak before dashing off the other way. Nevertheless, he still have the heart-shaped smile upon his face. Even humming a meaningless tone! As soon as anger and irritation came, exhausted acceptation followed not too far as Yakov took a meditative inhale of breath before exhaling it out slowly. Then he straightened up and stared at the younger man in the eye.

"…You win."

And with that…Victor's face lit up like he had come across a mountain of presents and the tallest cake for his birthday.

…Slight exaggeration there.

"Really!?" He practically squealed before giving Yakov the chance to respond as he threw himself to the old man who didn't even react on the surprise bear hug. Yakov just took it with a blank look, obviously trying to focus on things that made him happy (correction, sane) until Victor finally let go of him.

"Spasibo, Yakov!" He spoke in genuine gratitude, smiling so brightly that Yakov was worried that he would be blind at this rate. "And just so you know, I'll be bringing along Mama and Papa's memento!" He quickly turned and went out of the room as soon as Yakov let the words sink in and he shook his head.

"Wait, WHAT?! VITYA NO!" He exclaimed, reaching out for him as if to try to will him back but it was too late, he was already out the room.

"Vitya YES~" came a reply from down the hall, along with a familiar sound of laughter before fading away. Which indicated that he had already left.

A groan was heard as Yakov rubbed his temples with his fingers when a migraine hit him harder than a wagon filled with rocks.

"I need vodka…"

Sometimes it's too much of a hassle to handle a prince nowadays…

—

The sound of humming can be heard along with the steps upon the dirt road leading to the edge of the dark forest, but the factor did not deter the current mood of the young man.

After all, he is the prince of the land.

Surely not ALL creatures in the forest are blood thirsty beasts.

Like Baba Yaga for example, she's not all that bad…when she's not in a cannibalistic mood. But that is a story for another time.

He kept humming a small tune as he casually stroll down the dirt road, leisurely tossing a small ornate golden egg up and down upon his hand. Adorned upon the egg were small carat diamonds decorated upon the sides and at the very top were small pieces of sapphire that were arranged to resemble a blue blooming rose. From an outsider's point of view, it was a rather valuable bauble. However to Victor, it held a special meaning to him.

It was a gift from his father to his mother upon their marriage, after that whole fiasco concerning about dating via arrow shooting into the distance. And then some tasks/tests concerning about spinning cloth, baking bread, even dancing.

…The Nikiforov eccentrics were indeed inherent.

But nevertheless, they are good rulers, even the best parents that he could ever ask for. It was a shame that they couldn't be here to see him grow up to the man he is today, or even see if he could fell in love just like they had when they were young.

Falling in love…

He wondered what it would be like.

Sure he had been with his fair amount of men and women, but none of them actually appealed to him in a way. With only a smile and a wink, they're instant putty in his hands. Then comes the usual flirtation that lasted never lasted more than a week. Don't get him wrong, each and every one of them are beautiful but so far no one had kept his attention long.

Before their untimely death, he remembered as a young boy on how his parents were so deep in love with each other. His father once told him that he was reluctant to marry his mother when they first met. But after time, he slowly learned about her predicament and soon he returned her feelings. There were some misunderstanding that occurred but they got through it.

Even continued to do so after their marriage.

The one thing that he remembered was the way his father looked at his mother.

Like she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever set his eyes on.

Victor smiled fondly at the memory. She was indeed beautiful, and wise too. Not to mention that he more or less inherited her quirky side and her beautiful ice-blue eyes and smile, while his hair and overall figure from his father.

God he missed them so much.

But at least he had something to remember them by.

He was so enthralled with his trip down memory lane, he didn't noticed that he was already going through the said dark forest that Yakov CONSTANTLY warned him about. But so far, no creature or bad person that would want to kill him.

Another sign that it would be a good day!

Victor was so enthralled with how good today was…that he didn't felt the familiar weight of the Fabergé egg upon the palm of his hand. He blinked for a moment before taking notice that not only he missed it, but it was also rolling down the path.

Into the dark forest.

"…Uh-oh."

Without even hesitating (or thinking), Victor immediately dashed after it, going deeper into the forest than needed. He could worry about the possibility of being injured and left to die in the words to be at the mercy of either ferocious creatures (both supernatural and natural), bandits, or worse the dreaded wondering mercenary that wouldn't stop talking.

The last of which should be avoided at all times…

Nevertheless, none of that matters since that Frabergé egg was not only priceless but it held a great sentimental value to him. Nothing in this world can replace it.

Victor barely managed to skid into a stop when he came across a mud pit, only to get a small amount upon his expensive shoe. It was only a minor annoyance, though his only concern was the fact that the egg had fallen into the very center of the mud pit with an audible plop. Gravity and physics were never his friends…

He let out a sigh of relief before allowing a frown and a furrowed brow to mar his features as Victor knelt down by the safe zone of the meadow's edge. Well, this is quite a pickle he was in. Thankfully the mud pit was not that deep, the egg was not out of site, thanks to the top part sticking out like one of the pisanica eggs for the Ostara events. On the other hand, it was so far out of reach that he wouldn't get his clothing dirty and risk Yakov's ire (as usual).

Quite a pickle indeed…

While he was racking his brain for any possible plan, Victor spotted something moving in the pit.

Right next to the egg.

Victor immediately went on defensive mode, despite the fact that he was currently unarmed. Sure he gave off the impression that he is some sort of man child whose head was constantly in the clouds (which he is NOT), he is still a force to be reckoned when it comes to combat, armed or unarmed. He could feel his muscles tense and heart beat faster as the being slowly rise out of the mud pit…shaking off the excess dirt to reveal…

A miniture pig.

…

…

….what?

Victor blinked as he stared at the small (yet admittedly, adorable) creature. The creature let out a small grunt and began to waddle around the mud towards him with tiny little hooves (cuuuuute). The pig then took notice of the egg, and then looked at him.

The pig stared at him.

And Victor stared back.

He took note that there was a small tuff of black hair upon his small pinkish white head, not to mention the widest and most expressive brown eyes that he had ever seen. The way the single ray of sunshine peeked through the dark trees gave it a burgundy shade. The small pig squinted its eyes as it continued to stare at him. Dear sweet Lord, that is so cute that he would just DIE!

And speaking of which…

"Hello, little piggy!" He greeted with his usual heart-shaped smile. "You see that small egg-shaped thingy over there? It happens to be mine, so if you may, please don't eat it."

Silly, he knew that. But he always talks to Makkachin, and he understood him! So that would go the same for other animals right?

The small pig before him blinked for a moment.

"…Why would I want to eat something that is obviously inedible?"

Victor then stared at the pig in silence, his smile frozen upon his face. After a moment, reality finally set in on what just occurred.

"WOW! YOU CAN TALK!?" then he leaned a bit closer to the small creature, smiling widely. "I heard of pigs fly but never when pigs talk! You must be magic!"

The said pig hunched down, but if one looked closely it would seem that he (yes, it's a he, judging by the tone) was blushing due to the darker hue upon its cheeks. Ooooh he just want to pick him up and hug him…if only there's no mud.

"Well, um…not really, it's…a long story," the Pig was stumbling over the words, even fidgeting within the mud. "I'd rather not talk about it. So, uh, is this egg jewel thing yours by any chance?"

Victor was curious about the sudden change of subject but took no mind and gave the small creature an affirmative nod. Maybe he can ask the small Pig about he when he gets the egg back.

"Why, yes it is. It's a sentimental memento of mine and I would like to have it back." Then he gave the Pig a small yet charming smile (the one that would make ALL ladies and gentlemen swoon) as he placed a finger to his lips. "If you like…I can reward you."

The last bit may or may not given off a purring vibe but he could see that the Pig was freezing in place with and audible squeal. Was it too much?

"Uh-uh, um, n-no thanks! I'm good!" The Pig finally stammered out, even waving his tiny front legs rapidly (soooo adorable!) "A-A-Anyway I should just bring this over to you!" With that, the Pig then gently took the egg into his mouth and waddled through the mud towards Victor. All the while the Prince was cooing on the inside at such an adorable sight, if only there is some sort of magical instrument that would capture this moment forever…

Then ever so delicately, the Pig set the egg before Victor upon the grass and looked up to him with those wide eyes. Oh, brown is such a pretty color! And it really does have a hint of burgundy up close!

"There you go." Then he narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion before realizing something. "Oh, and who are you by any chance? You don't seem to be around here."

It would seem that the small creature had not heard of him. A mere fact that Victor couldn't help but be swelled with pride as he stood up regally and made a dramatic sweep of his hand after running it through his platinum hair. Like he always does on special occasions.

"I am Victor Nikiforov, the prince of these lands!" he introduced himself rather dramatically. Victor gazed down at the Pig before giving him a smile and a wink. "Many thanks and a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The red hue upon the Pig's skin grew a vermillion shade as he looked down bashfully.

"I'm…Yuuri…" he replied back, almost quietly.

Victor blinked at this.

 _Huh, another Yuri…_

The Pig-now known as Yuri, probably with more emphasis on the "u"- stared at him for a moment before speaking further.

"Anyway, you're welcome, Your Highness, and please be careful on your way back. These woods can be dangerous, even at night" Then he turned around. "Well, goodbye."

Just as he was about to wade away, Victor held out his hand towards him.

"Oh wait a minute!"

Yuuri halted in his steps before cautiously looked over to him

"Uh…yes…?" he seemed rather reluctant, even looked like he was ready to bolt as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

"Please! Let me reward you, it's the least I can do!" Victor gave off a childish pout. "It would make me feel a lot better!"

"Oh, no, thank you," Yuuri reassured him, even though he was moving a bit further away a bit. "There's no need! Really!"

"I insist…I can give you jewels- maybe pearls, I think pearls would suit you- and the clothes off of my back. I could even throw in a crown~"

The last part seemed to be enough to stop in his tracks and turned back around to face him.

"N-No! Thank you very much but no! Those aren't really necessary!" Yuuri looked up to him with eyes filled with uncertainty. "Besides, you're the crown prince of these lands. I can't have something that belongs to royalty." Then he looked down a bit.

"Besides, I'm…I'm not worthy for any of those things."

Victor blinked as he let the words sink into his head (which is considered a skull that is so thick, he wouldn't even feel a rock fell on top of it).

Never before he had come across someone that is selfless and had no need of material wealth. Granted that Yuuri is a pig (possibly a magical pig) so he might like a reward of some sort just like any other person in the kingdom. Normally it would be in a form of money or some kind of favor, usually in a form of a certain acres of land, or something like that. Bonus points if they throw in on "why they are so worthy" shtick. But Yuuri…Yuuri just refused and claimed to be unworthy.

Well, that is going to change today.

A smile grew on his face as Victor held his hand out and knelt before Yuuri.

"I have a suggestion." He finally spoke, getting the small creature's attention. "…How about you come home with me?"

Then comes the silence…and then…

"WHAT?!" Yuuri practically squealed out.

Victor just gave him a heart-shaped smile, oblivious to the pig's rather loud exclamation. "We can eat together, bathe together, even sleep together! That sounds fun right?"

"N-No! No thank you! Really!" Yuuri was backing up now, the mud sloshed as he moved. "There's no need! I can't trouble you any further!"

"Oh, no! There's no trouble at all, besides, it's better than risking out here all by yourself when there are other creatures that might be bigger than you."

"…I think I'll take my chances with that." came a mutter but it went unheard from the prince as he leaned in further.

"Please? Pretty please?"

It was then that Yuuri's patience was finally at his limit and he couldn't help himself but to explode a bit. "Have you been listening?!" he exclaimed. "I said 'no thank you'! Why can't you accept it!?"

"…I'm sorry but as a prince, I shall ignore that."

…

….

…

"HUH!?"

He…he can't be that serious! Just because he's a prince, doesn't mean he would ignore what he was saying! That was just plain irresponsible!

"I promise that there will be some tasty food and a warm bed!" Victor offered him, reaching out further to Yuuri. The way he was positioned, Victor was dangerously close to the edge of the pit. At that rate, he would just get more than a little dirt upon his elegant yet casual clothing. But not that it matters at the moment.

He can deal with Yakov being angry with him (which is ALL THE TIME).

He can always send his clothing to the laundry.

What matters is that he needed to show this adorable little piggy his gratitude.

Now if only he could at least come a bit closer.

…Well, this isn't going anywhere. Time to take a leaf out of Papa's book.

If you want something done…NEVER STOP UNTIL YOU GET IT!

So imagine Yuuri's shock when the prince suddenly lunged forward and made a grab for him, only to land in face first into the mud in the process. It went by in a blur but he could recall it in an instant. Even though there was a bit of mud left upon his body, it wasn't slick enough for him to slip away and make a break for it. Plus, Victor had a very good grip and managed to get back on his feet while holding Yuuri close to him.

"Huh, not as deep as I thought…" Victor mused, not at all bothered by the fact that Yuuri was currently struggling as he squealed out in distress.

If one can interpret pig squealing like a certain physician who not only treats animals but can communicate with them, it would be that Yuuri was desperately calling for other woodland creatures for some kind of aid.

Like now.

 ** _"HELP ME! THIS CRAZY MAN IS PIGNAPPING ME TO HIS CASTLE!"_**

He doesn't care if it were a chipmunk, a wolf, a bear or even a rabbit that has an unusual taste for fresh blood…Yuuri just wanted at least someone to save him.

Unfortunately for him…this is nature. And nature is cruel, unforgiving, and the only law is survival of the fittest as well as it's kill or be killed. Wait, those are two laws…but that's not the point! The point is that he could actually see eyes watching them in the darkness…and none of them made a move to help him. There was a sound of chittering, most likely a squirrel, but the response was just cold.

 ** _"Sorry, bro. But you're on your own on this one."_**

Then there was a sound of what seemed like an alligator (wait, what?) piping up.

 ** _"IT'S GONNA RAIN!"_**

"…WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GOING TO RAIN!?"

Victor blinked as he looked down at Yuuri who seemed to be staring out at the darkness of the forest.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently before looking up. "It's a rather nice day."

As soon as those words left his mouth…it suddenly rained.

"…"

"…Well, I was wrong before. Let's go!"

Adjusting Yuri in one arm, Victor made his way out of the mud pit but not before grabbing the treasured memento into his pocket. Despite how this day had turned out…it somehow gotten better! Victor couldn't contain the excitement that he felt.

This is going to be sooo much fun!

* * *

Have fun picking out the shoutouts! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The New Castle Guest

Show of hands...who had seen the season five premiere of Steven Universe on Memorial Day? Anyone? Anyone? xD

* * *

Sometimes…Victor was a handful.

Don't get him wrong, he is a good child, raised up well by his parents, the former king and queen to their best of their abilities but still, he took mostly after them when it comes with the…eccentric part of their personalities.

Sure he is charming when he needs to, well-mannered even.

But sometimes…no, MOST of the time he tends to be forgetful. Be so blunt that it would seem that he was insensitive without even meaning to. And he never listens to him. Ever.

So when he suddenly show up at the door after a surprise rain storm. All soaked to the bone and covered in mud.

With a small pig in his arms.

That really wanted to be anywhere but here.

Too bad that Victor was grinning like an idiot to notice the poor creature's reluctance.

"Vitya…" the old man finally spoke up, rubbing his temples to will away the dull throbbing pain. "What…is THAT?"

"What's what, Yakov?" Victor asked, and for the life of him Yakov couldn't tell if he was trying to be cute or genuinely didn't know what he was talking about.

"That THING in your arms. What. Is. That?" Yakov asked again.

"Oh, the pig! Well first of all he isn't a thing, Yakov. Pigs have feelings as well. Isn't that right, Yuuri?" Victor asked to the pig who gave a soft oink in response.

As soon as he heard that, Yakov could only shook his head. The fact that Victor named the tiny animal was a clear sign it was too late to make him get rid of it. Much like his late father, once Victor became attached to something he named him. And when he named it there was no way you could take it from him. Some would call it sentimental but Yakov just called it a headache.

Even still, he had to try.

"Vitya, we can't keep a pig here." Yakov stated.

Victor shot his head up with surprise and shock, akin to a child finding out that Father Christmas doesn't exist.

"EH?! Why not?!" God, how is he a full grown man yet whines like a child?

"Because you already have a dog to look after, and we cannot have a dirty animal in the castle." Yakov tried to reason with him. "Besides, what if it made a mess in here? Or worse, destroy priceless heirlooms?!"

At this, the pig seemed kind of…anxious?

Wait, does it understand him?

Before he could even ask, a voice was heard throughout the entire castle.

"VICTOR! About fucking time you have come home!"

Ugh…Yuri Plisetsky, the son of the local piroshki shop owner. Not too long ago, Victor agreed to the boy's grandfather that he would take him in as his ward if anything were to happen to him. While providing the boy the best education with tutors…his manners and temper are a lot to work with.

It wasn't unusual for tutors to complain about Yuri to Victor, if not flat out quit. Another common sight was seeing grown people running off crying after Yuri made rather harsh remarks. But what was really amazing was how he would turn from a vulgar spitfire tiger into a sweet, calm kitten whenever his grandfather was around. Victor could only assume it was the work of magic.

"Hello to you too, Yuri." Victor said with his usual smile.

"What the hell took you so long this time?" Yuri asked, not even bothering to return the greeting.

"Well, while I was on my way here I stumbled onto this precious little thing. And I just had to bring him here." Victor said, holding out the pink piggy.

Yuri blinked once, then twice. Then he looked at Victor and asked with a straight face, "So you brought dinner?"

There he goes again, typical Yuri.

Yakov would have rolled his eyes at this if it weren't for the fact that the pig stiffened up in Victor's arms.

"WAIT! DON'T EAT ME!"

That is when everything went quiet within an instant.

Yakov and Yuri stared at the pig, then at Victor, who was still grinning like an idiot. Then back at the pig again who seemed to be stiff with fear.

"…Did…did that pig just talk?"

The pig, for its part, looked very nervous and seemed to sweat. Obviously it realized the big mistake it made by talking. And when you're in a situation like this, what do you do?

Three words; Deny, deny, deny.

"...Oink." Sounded the little pig in a most unconvincing tone.

"Isn't it amazing? I found a magical pig!" Victor exclaimed, holding up the pig up high.

Yakov and Yuri stared at him in shock. Then it was Yakov who spoke up this time.

"A magical...talking pig?" Yakov asked just to be sure he heard that right.

"Of course! There is no other explanation after all. Perhaps this means he has other powers too." Victor spoke eagerly.

Yakov and Yuri both stared at them blankly as the pig in Victor's arms was getting a bit self-conscious with all the attention that he was getting. Well, more like REALLY self-conscious and he was squirming a bit.

"So, what else can you do besides talking?" Yuri snarked. "Like can you sprout wings and fly?"

To this, Victor gasp in excitement.

"Is that true?!" He is now asking the Pig-Yuuri, was it?- his smile somehow grew wider. "Can you really fly?!"

"I was being sarcastic, you dumb fuck!"

"Besides, we surely must have just heard things. No way this pig can actually talk." Yakov said, walking over and poking Pig-Yuuri in his sensitive belly.

"Ow! Don't poke me...!" But Pig-Yuuri stopped short when he realized he spoke again. Quickly he cleared his throat and made a yet another unconvincing sound. "Oink."

"...I'm getting the rifle. This fucking pig is a demon." Yuri stated.

"Yuri! How can you be so mean to the cute little piggy!?" Victor asked with a shocked expression, holding the pig closer to him.

"Because pigs shouldn't talk like people, idiot!" Yuri stated.

"I need some vodka." Yakov said with a shake of his head.

"Please don't kill me!" Yuuri suddenly squealed out, not even caring that he revealed his secret. "I'm not a demon, I swear! If you let me know, I promise I won't come back here again! All I did was to help get His Highness's golden egg heirloom back and I was about to head on my way! But he took me here!"

In the midst of the Yuuri's panicked rants (RANTS!), Yakov's ears picked up at the mention of golden egg and heirloom.

"Wait, did you say golden egg heirloom?" He asked, not turning to the pig.

Yuuri blinked and actually twiddled his small hooves a bit.

"Um…yes?" It was more of a question than an answer. But still, he could take it.

Then he looked up to Victor.

"Explain."

"So let me get this straight..." Yakov said, turning around to look at Victor first. "You're saying you LOST the Golden Fabergé that has been an heirloom in your family for generations?"

"Well lost is such a strong word. I prefer the term 'temporarily misplaced'." Victor said with a grin.

"I'll bet you do." Yuri snarked.

"And you..." Yakov said, pointing at Pig-Yuuri. "Actually managed to find it?"

"Ah, yes. It wasn't exactly hard to find, really, since it was a large oval shape of gold in a mud pit. I was actually in it enjoying a cool mud bath when the Fabergé egg landed beside me." Pig-Yuuri explained.

There was a silence for a moment, until Yakov spoke again.

"I must have finally caught the craziness of the Nikiforovs to say this, but Victor...your little friend can stay."

"Really?!" The young royal asked hopefully.

"Yes. He did retrieve that heirloom after all, and deserves a dry place to rest." Yakov said with a nod.

"Yay!" Victor exclaimed joyfully.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yuri exclaimed in outrage.

For his part, Pig-Yuuri was starting to realize that what they say is true. No good deed goes unpunished. And somehow he felt that by being brought to this castle he was being punished.

* * *

"Oh and that's how I came up the nickname for you, Yurio!"

"I will kill you with my knife boots!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dinners and Bed Times

Some things needed some adjustments...

* * *

That night, the Nikiforov castle wasn't the same.

Yuri stared at the display in front of him, seeing the pig - Yuuri, that is what the Idiot Prince have said his name was, more emphasis on the "u" - sitting at the dining table with them, with a makeshift high chair made of those godforsaken thick books that he was forced to read so that he can look over the table (though seeing Yakov having an aneurism was worth it). The said Idiot Prince was cooing over on how cute his "little piggy" was (BARF) all the while the Pig seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Yeah, he knew what his name was.

But there can only be **ONE** Yuri in this castle, and that's him! There is no way that he is going to share a name with a _PIG_.

For now, all he can do was to tap his finger against the surface of the dining table and glare like there is no tomorrow.

Maybe think of something that makes him mad would help…like that stupid foreign king's face who kept on saying that stupid saying…

"So, Yuuri, tell me about yourself?" Victor's stupid voice spoke up, making Yuri to break out of his thoughts and glance over him. He felt bile rest up in his throat at the sight of the prince resting his chin upon the palms of his hands as the elbows braced upon the table to support his weight while he leaned in close to the Pig. "Like where did you come from? Do you have a sow friend? Perhaps a favorite color? Food maybe? I'd like to know everything!"

Ugh…if he had anyone to blame for him to swearing off any sweets…he know who to place it on.

Now he can't have any of his dedushka's famous marzipan piroshki for some time.

The Pig fidgeted in his seat as he tried to lean away from the Old Man's face while trying to be politely discreet. Well, that is ONE point that Yuri could give to him…for that, his respect for him went up by a smidge. Just a smidge.

"W-well…I…I'm from around…" he began.

Well that was rather vague. But it seemed intrigued Victor nonetheless.

Who was he kidding? He's amused by almost everything! Like that one time he was applauding at the sight of a drunk bear that somehow got into a crate of fermented apples and somehow won a drunken boxing match against a hobo! Who was wielding a boomstick!

"I don't really have a "sow friend" at a moment…I like the color blue. And I like katsudon."

The last part caught everyone's attention.

"Ka-Kat-sue-don?" Victor was the first to speak up, making sure that he got the pronunciation correct. "What is that?"

"It's a pork cutlet rice bowl." The Pig specified.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at this when he explained that. He mentioned pork. And he's a pig…

"Wouldn't that mean you're a cannibal?" He snarked.

This made the Pig flinched as he whipped his attention to him. "C-cannibal!?" then he began to stammer over his words. "Well…I…um…it's not…"

"Oh, don't listen to Yurio!" Victor piped up, not before throwing a quick glare at Yuri (what the actual fuck, yo!?) "He's just being a brat!"

Yuri let out a growl, grinding his teeth as loudly as he could while scraping his nails against the table. What. The actual. FUCK. He did NOT just call him Yurio. That's stupid even for him!

"That's mahogany!" Yakov scolded, giving him a sharp glare.

The youth only let out a click of his tongue in response. He'll think of a way to get Victor back for that nickname. And the brat comment. Which he's not.

"I'll have the cooks prepare it for you! If you like, you can tell them how to do it!" Victor went on, not even noticing Yuri brewing up a plan to get back at him.

"Um, sure," The Pig spoke, still sounding unsure. Probably at the fact that he, a walking map of pork, would be instructing cooks to prepare a pork-based meal. Fucked up beyond belief.

"But…how am I going to feed myself? I don't have opposable digits." He then raised a hoof, indicating emphasis on the obvious fact.

Victor's smile brightens when he mentioned that.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm going to feed you!"

"HUH!?"

…Ugh, this better be only for tonight. The last thing he wanted was to have that Pig hang around here.

—

Despite the awkwardness of instructing the cooks in the kitchen of preparing the dish- the head chef even asked if it was REALLY ok for them to prepare the pork in front of him, no matter how many times Yuuri reassured them that it was alright, dinner went off without a hitch and managed to have katsudon for tonight.

And to their surprise…it was delicious.

Victor would be more than happy to be the one to say what they're all thinking out loud.

"VKUSNO!"

Victor was chomping down his bowl by a forkful, making Yuuri worried that he might choke.

"This is delicious!" He sang out his praises after each mouthful. "Is this what God eats?!"

Also, true to his word, Victor made sure to feed Yuuri. Even saying "ah" everything he forked a portion to him. Though the dinner conversation is interesting, if you count Victor's constant gushing over how cute he was as well as Yurio's snide remarks interesting. Along with an occasional gruff scolding from the old man named Yakov. He did brought up the concept of chop sticks which REALLY got all of them interested.

Victor, obviously. It was brief on Yurio and Yakov respectively before they both turn back to their dinner. Nevertheless it was a somewhat normal dinner.

Keyword somewhat.

Then next thing that Yuuri knew that it was time for bed. Courtesy of the eccentric prince, Victor.

"And here is my room!" Victor announced as he dramatically opened up the door with one hand, carrying Yuuri in the other arm.

"You know, I can walk by myself," Yuuri spoke up, wiggling his little legs a bit. "You don't have to carry me."

Victor smiled down at him before snuggling up to him once more.

"Oh, I can't have you all pooped before bed," he cooed. "After all, it's a very big castle, and it might be too much for your little legs."

"I…appreciate it, but it's not that necessary…" But it went unheard as Victor finally set Yuuri down so that he can take in the surroundings.

The room was indeed befitting for a prince such as Victor. He could feel the soft plushness of the carpet beneath his hooves while gazing at the lavish furnishings with artistic handcrafting that is to die for. Yuuri was pretty sure that his wardrobe was bigger than it looks on the outside, considering how laid back Victor was for unceremoniously tossing his filthy laundry to change before dinner. There were some knick-knacks here and there, such as the matryoshka dolls upon Victor's drawer. He took note that there was a slight color theme of cherry blossom pink and magenta here and there, along with a small hint of dark blue and some red, mostly on the canopy bed that consists of the softest looking pillows and smooth looking silk.

"Huh? Pretty impressive, no?" Victor rhetorically asked, a smile could be evident in his voice.

Before Yuuri could even answer, a sound of barking was heard in the room.

"BOOF!"

Yuri nearly jumped ten feet in the air by surprise when he heard it, along with the sound of padding feet, and then next thing he knew, he was once again hoisted up in Victor's arms. Only difference is that he was being held against him in a protective manner, and he had come face to face with a panting muzzle of the most adorable silver-beige poodle that he had ever seen.

"No, no, no, Makkachin!" Victor scolded the dog. "Yuuri is our guest, so you shouldn't be scaring him."

Makkachin complied and stayed in one place before his master, but nevertheless couldn't contain the obvious joy of meeting a new friend thanks to the sound of his panting, the lagging tongue, and the ever enthusiastic wagging of his fluffy tail. Yuuri couldn't help but oink in endearment at the sight before him as he felt his small tail wag in return.

"Oh, he's so cute!" He practically squealed, figuratively speaking that is. He then looked up to Victor with a reassuring gaze. "I think I'll be alright, you can put me down now."

Victor was unsure about this. Sure, he never doubted about Makkachin's sweet personality but the sheer size difference between him and Yuuri was obvious. Add in to his playfulness, he would be worried that he might accidentally hurt the little piggy. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Yuuri patted (or at least made a motion that is considered patting) his hoof upon his arm.

"I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me."

Victor tried to counteract with his own logic, but soon his mind was mush by the way Yuuri was looking up to him with those big brown eyes, his little nose twitching occasionally. Why can't there be some sort of device that would catch moments like these?! All they have so far are starving artists! True, they have good eye for detail, but it would take DAYS for them to actually finish a portrait!

After trying to think up some counterargument, Victor couldn't help but comply to Yuuri's request and set him down. But he would be standing by in case Makkachin would get too rough. Though it was hard enough for him to suppress a coo when Yuuri trotted over to the panting dog. They both stared at each other for a moment before Makkachin let out a soft bark, still wagging his tail.

Victor watched as Yuuri let out a series of grunts in response, making sure that Makkachin wouldn't suddenly jump on him. So imagine his delight when his precious poodle let out another bark as he sat down, panting so hard that it seemed like he was attempting to make his own version of a smile. He could see Makkachin's tail wagging before lying down and actually gave Yuuri a small lick upon his snout.

God, where isn't there some sort of magical device that could keep this moment forever?!

Yuuri looked over to him and gave him his own version of a smile as his small tail wags.

"I think he likes me." He confirms.

It was more than that.

Makkachin was never friendly to just _anyone_. Despite his sweet nature and cute face, he is an excellent judge of character. He would know a genuinely good person from a false one, just by a mere look and a whiff from his nose. And also going by his basic animal instincts, whichever works. So when he actually licked a person- or pig, in this case- that meant one thing.

I love this one. Let's keep him.

"He loves you!" Victor practically squealed, smiling his usual unique heart-shaped smile. He could see that Yuuri's cheeks became a shade darker before ducking his head down bashfully before drawing circles into the plush carpet.

"W-well, what can I say? I like dogs…poodles most of all."

He also loves poodles…!?

This is truly fate for them to meet!

And all it would take was a golden bejeweled egg to fell into a mud pit!

"So, um…" Yuri continued as he broke Victor's train of thought. "Should we get ready for bed?"

Victor's mind was so focused on the cute moment that he didn't catch it at the first time. "Hmm? What was that?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for being so scatterbrained at this time. Yakov always berated him for being like that…

"Should we get ready for bed?" Yuuri repeated himself, cocking his head to the side.

God, could he be any cuter?

"Oh…oh right!" Victor laughed, even bopping his head a bit for emphasis. "Silly me! I guess we should wash up and change before bed!"

At least, only wash up and change of clothing for Victor since Yuuri is after all a pig. (He did cleaned up Yuuri before dinner, much to the pig's displeasure). As soon as he changed into his cotton pajamas and emerged from his personal bathroom, he noticed that there was something amiss in his room. He could see Makkachin upon the foot of his bed, as per usual, but he didn't see their little guest…

…Until he looks down and saw Yuuri trying to readjust Makkachin's barely used bed upon the floor with his hooves.

"Yuuri? What are you doing?" He spoke up, even though it was a rhetorical question.

Yuri looked over to him quizzingly before looking back to Makkachin's bed.

"…Getting ready for bed?" It was more of a question than an actual answer. By the way that Yuuri was speaking, it should be obvious to him.

No. Just…no. This won't do at all.

"Nope!" Victor then swiftly scooped Yuuri up with ease, who blinked before predictably struggle in his grip.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" he squealed out, trying to wiggle out of the prince's arms. But Victor kept a good grip on his little guest as they head over to his bed.

"We're going to sleep!" Victor responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I did promise that we get to sleep together, da?"

"But-but there was a bed! I just assume that I would sleep on the floor!"

"Nonsense! I made a promise that we sleep together, as in we share my bed together!"

"NOOOOO!"

After a good moment of protesting and struggling, while Makkachin watched with bemusement, Yuuri finally tired himself out and reluctantly allowed Victor to carry him to his lush bed, trying not to squeal into one of many(?) pillows on how soft it was upon his tiny body. Honestly, the bed was so massive that he could practically sink in it.

Victor had to hold back his own squee, if he wanted to live long enough for tomorrow since Yuri really values his sleeping time. That and he did vaguely recall him shouting out, and he quotes, "shut the fuck up, or so help me, I will drop kick you into a bot of boiling oil!"

So, all he could do was to pull back the covers and gently place Yuuri underneath it before climbing into bed himself. The small pig was so deep asleep that he didn't muster any strength to protest and just snuggle underneath the warm covers. Victor smiled softly at the sight before moving into a comfortable position and gently patted Yuuri's head.

"Good night, my little piggy." He spoke softly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

This was the best idea that he had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5: Tour of the Castle part 1

Chapter 5: Tour of the Castle part 1

* * *

He should have seen this coming. But then again he wrongly assumed that the prince will be letting the pig to stay in the castle for only one night.

God, he could feel an ulcer coming, and he could have sworn he felt what hair he had left fall off…

But yet here he was…sitting at the dining table, having breakfast. And at the head of the table was the prince himself, happily feeding the pig that he found yesterday in the dark forest the current breakfast of the day, fruit filled blintzes with a side of porridge and eggs. Smiling without a care in the world and cooing as he fed the small creature, who was currently sitting on his makeshift seat of a stack of impossibly thick textbooks that were meant for Yuri's studies.

He wasn't along on this.

Yuri (well, Yurio for now, just to set a difference between the two) was practically glaring - as usual - while practically stabbing his spoon into his own porridge and munched a spoonful rather messily. Almost as if trying to express his displeasure at the situation. Yakov didn't even made an attempt to hide his grimace. Even with hours of grueling proper manners into him, Yurio never seemed to want to give up his messy eating habits. And Victor had to pick that up from him when they first took Yurio in as their ward.

"It's delicious, isn't it?"

Yakov sighed as he looked over to see the pig, Yuuri, munching rather delicately upon the rolled up blini. Careful to not to make a mess at the dining table. Despite his personality and demeanor, Yakov was honestly surprised on how human the small creature was. Aside from being capable of speech, so far, the pig has quite good manners. Ironic when compared to Yurio.

"It's actually very good," then he looked up to Victor in a rather shy manner. "I never eaten something this fancy before. Back at home, our breakfast is kinda simple."

"Oh?" Victor spoke, cocking his head to the side with interest. "What kind of food do you usually have at breakfast?"

Yurio let out a huff as he took another spoonful of his porridge.

"Probably eating ham and bacon, cannibalistic pig…" he grumbled between bites.

Yakov would have reprimand him for speaking while eating at the same time if it weren't for Yuuri speaking up.

"Nothing special really," he replied modestly. "Most of the time it was a set of rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and something with either pickles or small veggies as well. Sometimes we have pancakes or omurice."

Victor blinked at the odd pronunciation.

"Omurice?"

"It's an omelet with fried rice! You can even use to draw pictures on it with some tomato sauce!"

"Wow! That actually sounds fun AND delicious!" Victor then smiled down at Yuuri. "You really know your food, little piggy."

Yuuri blushed a bit at the affectionate nickname before fidgeting in his seat once again, poking both of his front hooves together. He seemed to have a tendency to blush and fidget.

"Well…I do like food, and even making them…" Then he reminisce about something for a moment, making him smile a bit. "It was fun learning, especially with my mom."

Now THAT one got Yakov's attention.

Aside from speaking rather fluently and articulately, they have known little to nothing about the pig. Since he was found in the dark forest, there was always the possibility that he could be magic. However, he has yet to display other abilities, not just talking. But then again judging by his knowledge of food as well as cooking, he seemed to know more than he let on.

"Anyway…" Yuri spoke up, breaking Yakov's train of thought. "I do appreciate you letting me stay the night, even if it were by force…" the last part was mumbled underneath his breath before picking his voice up a bit. "But I think I should be going on my way now."

"FINALLY!"

"NO!"

Both Yakov and Yuuri blinked in unison at the two reactions from the prince and the ward, Victor seemed to be desperate while Yuri just glared daggers at him, giving him the resemblance of an angry kitten. Victor seemed to realized on how he reacted before composing himself, running a hand through his platinum bangs.

"I-I mean, you don't have to go so quickly…" he spoke more clearly. "Besides, I haven't shown you around the rest of the castle yet, ooh perhaps the entire kingdom!"

"Oh no!" Yuuri objected, shaking his head. "You don't have to go through all that trouble! Besides I can't overstay my welcome!"

"But you can't just leave yet! Think of Makkachin!" As if by magic, Makkachin suddenly materialized out of nowhere and trotted up to the very front of the table and stood on his hind legs while his front paws were braced upon Victor's chair. For added emphasis, the brown poodle let out a whine as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Yuuri with the classic sad puppy dog eyes.

Even Victor was giving him a puppy dog look alongside with him. Pout included!

Yakov silently countdown in his head as he watched the pig tried to resist the double team that were the puppy eyes, if the saying were right, he would have been actually sweating.

Well, if that were to happen…right now he's visibly shaking.

"I…um…"

"Hmmmm?!" Victor and Makkachin both whined in perfect synchronization as they leaned in close to Yuuri.

Yakov and Yuri both watched with blank expressions as they simultaneously picked up their respective drinks of tea and orange juice and took a sip while Yuuri's seemingly iron will was slowly breaking down.

The signal came in a form of a sigh of defeat and acceptance.

"….Ok, fine."

There we go.

Yakov barely placed his drink down when Victor let out a squeal as he lunged forward and snuggled up against the small pig, rubbing their cheeks together. God, this is too early in the morning…

—

"And here is the garden!" Victor announced. "It's a bit simple but we tried."

Yuuri blinked rapidly at the sight of the garden. Or at least what is supposed to be a "simple" garden in design. It was like something out of an elaborate botanical event, and he could see all kinds of flowers blooming beautifully, from the cherry blossoms to the lilies, even some fruit trees. Yuri looked around him in awe trotting closer to get a good view at the beautiful topiary that were lovingly tended into shapes of swans.

"Wow, even bonsai gardens can't hold a candle to this!" The small pig spoke with awe as he looked around.

Victor cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Bonsai?" That is unusual…

"Well, it's an art form of cultivating trees in certain containers, mostly small pots." Yuuri explained while taking his time to admire the blossoms up close.

Victor tried to imagine a typical tree inside a small pot but had to held back a giggle when he imagined an oak tree.

"That does sound interesting…" and it is. This little piggy is indeed interesting.

Yuuri then made his way to the rose bush section until he suddenly zeroed in a particular bush. He then trotted over and stood in front of one of Victor's favorites among the flowers. Victor followed suit until he was near enough to crouch down next to Yuri as the pig stared at the blue roses.

"Oh wow…I never seen blue roses before!" he spoke in awe. Victor watched as the pig brown eyes soften at the very sight before him. "These are so beautiful."

Victor smiled, gazing at the pig's expression.

"Yeah…beautiful…"

At the time…he honestly didn't know if he was referring to the roses.

—

"Wait, this is your PERSONAL library!?"

Victor simply smiled as he looked around the said room.

"Yes," he simply replied, staring at the room with pride. "Only small with a few favorites but I make due."

 _SMALL!?_ was the first thing that Yuri screamed in his head as he took in his surroundings from his perspective.

Small his hoof! This place is HUGE. There were shelves upon shelves of books, shelves that were as high as the ceiling above. There were even ladders upon the shelves for the higher shelves. There were some expensive looking draperies by the stained glass windows, and an occasional marble bust of either a famous writer. He even saw what seemed like the bust of Athena by the fireplace (a fireplace!)

There were even a couple of the most comfortable looking chairs that Yuuri had ever seen. Made of the softest looking satin with the plushiest cushions. One of them was currently occupied by none other than Yurio, who was currently sitting in a rather unscrupulous manner while reading a book.

Whose title read "1001 Ways to Cook Pork".

Yurio seemed to have finally taken noticed of them with a look that clearly screams "bitch stare".

"What?" he spoke gruffly.

And at that moment, Yuuri watched with amusement as Victor rotates from apologizing to him before switching over to scolding Yurio for reading an inappropriate piece of literature in front of their guest.

Somehow, the small pig had a feeling that he might be sticking around for a while…


End file.
